Sweet Child of Mine
by Belladonna-Lilies
Summary: Years have passed, and the Tai-youkai of the Western lands is watching a young girl with black hair and hanyou ears run through his gardens. ONESHOT.


**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't update in a while.. again. ; This is just a little one-shot, Sess/Kag oriented, and set to, if you hadn't guessed already, Sweet child of mine by Guns n Roses. **

I don't own anything, but I wish I did..

* * *

He stood at the balcony over looking his gardens and watched his daughter running through them. She paused every so often to pick a flower or tease Jaken, now so old and doddery it was amazing he could handle being around her. He watched her and smiled to himself, her black hair and small ears evident, even from here. She glanced up at him and smiled brightly, reminding him of another young girl who had done the same, once upon a time.

"_Sesshomaru-sama, Sesshomaru-sama, ah! There you are!" Rin said running over to him. "I brought you a present!" She gabbled, holding out a handful of bright flower. He took them from her, careful not to touch them with his claws and watched Jaken 'run' into view puffing and nearly collapsing as he reached Rin. _

"_Stupid girl! What would Sesshomaru-sama want with those stupid weeds?" Rin started yelling at Jaken and Sesshomaru turned away, hiding the flowers in his sleeve. There was a loud splash and he turned back to find Rin laughing and Jaken in the nearby pond sputtering at the indignity. Sesshomaru bit his tongue to keep from laughing and walked over to Ah-Un. He beckoned to Rin and as he lifted her into the saddle he whispered to her._

"_This Sesshomaru is happy to receives such gifts." Her eyes brightened and he permitted her a brief smile before turning away, leading the two-headed dragon behind him. Jaken was still complaining._

Sesshomaru banished the memory gently, trying to swallow the grief that had risen in his throat. Her passing had been difficult for him and he still burned incense for her.. and for his love.

His eyes still followed his daughter, who was tucking a blue rose, which it surprised him to see, Jaken had removed the thorns from behind her ear. He smiled to himself, the rose matching her eyes, just like her mother's He hadn't noticed it back then.. Until that night.

_He was sheltering from the storm in a cave, and had lit a fire for the comfort, if not the warmth it provided. He heard movement near the opening of the cave and went to check. He had come here to grieve, he did not need another to witness it. He stared down the side of the mountain, his eyes spotting Inu-yasha's wench climbing up towards his cave. She was saturated by the pounding rain, but hadn't appeared to notice it. She was scrabbling over the wet rocks and the scent of her bloodied hands reached his nose. He watch for a few more moments before sighing and moving back into the cave._

_ He had lost Rin and Ah-Un in the fight.. but that human wench had lost more.. She had lost everyone that meant anything to her. He felt something unfamiliar in his breast and puzzled over it. It was over-whelming the pain he felt for his own losses. He went back to the cave entrance and stared at the mortal wench. She fell, slipping but didn't make a sound. She just found her feet and kept moving. He heard a roar, and stared down at the girl but she hadn't noticed it, or had mistaken it for thunder. It was the panther tribes mountain, and no doubt they were about to claim the stupid wench._

_He grunted in frustration as he realised that what he was about to do would get his kimono wet. He jumped down the mountain side, landing beside the girl just as the panthers moved in. He glared at them in disgust and rested his hand on his sword's hilt. The panther's growled at him and he stared them down coolly._

_"The wench belongs to this Sesshomaru, you would do well to leave." One of the more impatient of the three darted forward, only to find a sword blocking his path. He stepped back at whined. A roar echoed down to them from the mountain top, and the three panthers looked towards it, while he watched them carefully, helping the human girl to lean against him. A new panther landed in front of him, and the first three took to it's flanks. Sesshomaru stared at it, and the panther nodded before leading the trio away. _

_Now that the threat had passed Sesshomaru grasped the girl and jumped, landing softly outside the cave.He all but carried her inside, sitting her near the fire. As he walked around the fire, making his way to the other side her considered what he had just done, and it's possible repercussions. Things __between himself and the leader of the panthers had not been very good of late, he supposed compensation would have to be made. _

_The girl hadn't made a sound.. Not a single one yet. He stared at her across the flames and couldn't see her eyes, they appeared to be fixed on something in her hand.. no, not in, on. She was staring at something on her hand. He body was shaking, and not just from the cold, steam was rising from her clothes and dark, chocolate brown hair. He darted to the other side of the fire, growling in frustration. He reached out, carefully, not wishing to graze her skin with his poisonous claws, and lifted her chin. Her eyes stared back at him, empty. Blue as the ocean, but void of anything, no emotion or personality stirred in their stormy depths. He cursed to himself and had to keep himself from slapping her. The silly mortal had shut herself down. Her soul had buried itself into the deepest recesses of her mind. _

_He found himself hoping that her soul was as belligerent as her attitude, otherwise she would remain and empty doll forever._

She hadn't, he reminded himself sharply. Kagome had returned to herself, it had taken months, but she had become herself again eventually, a little more withdrawn, but she had still been Kagome, right until the very end. She had grown her hair, he recalled, it had become longer than his had been, although he remembered a little sheepishly, that hadn't really been too difficult in the end. He ran his fingers through his short hair and chuckled. She had returned to herself after he had cut it. She had laughed for hours over it, and then, possibly just to mock him, had grown her own hair out, until it reached the back of her knees.

" _Sesshomaru!" Kagome's voice startled him, and he slipped from his perch on the rooftop. "What one earth are you doing up there?" He jumped down onto the balcony, wrapping his arms around his woman, and grumbling as he protested._

"_Even a tai-youkai needs a break sometimes." She turned her head around to glare at him._

"_So you hide on the roof?" _

"_I've done that even since I was little.. it's.. comfortable.." She furrowed her brows, and chuckled._

"_I know my cooking isn't the best.. but why would you need to hide on the roof as a child Mr. I'm-a-pure-blood-youkai-who-bossed-everyone-around?"_

"_Because a certain silver-haired hanyou never took 'no' for an answer." They both chuckled and he hugged Kagome tightly, inhaling her scent. "I miss the mutt you know.. I never thought I would.. and I never thought that he would die first Kags.. I'm sorry for what I did, all those stupid fights.. I was so childish." She turned, wrapping her arms around him. _

"_He knows Shessy, don't worry about it."_

He felt something pulling on his sleeve, and looked down at his daughter. She held her hands up and he smiled at her, ruffling her hair before lifting her up. He held her to his side and smiled at her, noticing small petals that had lodged in her hair, he reached up, brushing them away then scratching gently behind her ear. Like his brother's, he mused, she looks a lot like him really, his dark-haired hanyou pup had much in common with his little brother. She nuzzled his cheek and huffed in his ear.

"Fussing, daddy," He chuckled, the young girl was more like her mother every day, even when they had never met. He ruffled her hair again and set her down. He closed one eye and poked out his tongue a little.

"Fussing am I!" He replied before 'chasing' her through the house. She squealed and ran before him, and he laughed when she ran straight into Jaken moments later. The toad glared at the Tai-youkai and Sesshomaru kept laughing. Mizuki gave up on apologising to the old toad and giggled joyfully with her father. The game continued, until the night-time, and he put his daughter to bed, singing softly to her, it was a song that Kagome had sung often enough, saying that it was by someone called 'Guns And Roses' when he had asked what kind of parent would name their child that she had laughed for hours on end, leaving him more confused than hurt. The name of the song at least was fitting 'Sweet child of mine'. He smiled, as his daughter fell to sleep, snoring softly.

* * *

**Just as an end note, Mizuki's name was chosen rather carefully, and means 'beautiful moon'. I chose it because she is a hanyou, and on a full moon she'll have silver hair and no ears. She'll be mortal but look just like her daddy.. Let me hear you go 'Awwww' XD Hope you liked it! Please Review! Love you all, Belladonna.**


End file.
